ego
by arisa maharani
Summary: Kyuhyun dan Siwon adalah saudara, namun Kyuhyun menganggap hyungnya sebagai namja yang ia cintai sedangkan Siwon telah memiliki namjachingu yang bernama Lee Hyuk Jae. bagaimana kelanjutan kisah cinta segitiga mereka? just RnR, oneshot-newbie,,


**_Ego,_**

__Disclaimer : super junior milik SME__

Personilnya (termasuk author) milik Tuhan YME dan Orang tua masing-masing

Story milik saya (fb: Nurnisa kartika damayanti)

Cast : Choi Siwon – main chara (Abangnya author nih! Ditendang sama siwonest)

Cho Kyu hyun – main chara (siapa elo? Sok eksis! Dirajam sparkyu)

Lee Hyuk Jae (wedew, saya titisan setengahnya! Diinjek jewels)

Rate : T for Teen

Genre : Angst, Hurt/Comfort

Author's note : typo(s), gaje, first yaoi, ff galau (MOS), for flamer, i'll hope you leave my ff soon.

Don't like don't read!

.

.

.

**Salahkah jika perasaan yang terpendam terus membuncah di dada?**

**Terus meledak layaknya kembang api yang tak pernah padam?**

**Aku hanya ingin memilikimu, hyung. Tak lain.**

**Saranghae...**

Pagi ini langit tampak begitu cerah. Sang surya menjalankan kewajibannya walau sedikit terlambat karena tertutup sekumpulan awan kumulus yang menurunkan rintik-rintik hujan. Tapi sekarang ada sebuah pelangi indah yang menemani sang surya, tampak kontras dengan keadaan yang terjadi di sebuah kota di Korea Selatan. Tepatnya di salah satu pemakaman, disana ada sebuah pusara baru yang dikelilingi beberapa manusia dengan baju khasnya-hitam kelam.

Tampak satu persatu pelayat mulai meninggalkan pusara itu sendiri hingga meninggalkan seorang namja berparas tampan dengan tubuh atletis yang dimilikinya. Namja itu-Choi Siwon- menatap pedih pusara itu tanpa mengeluarkan kata bahkan desisan tangis sedikitpun. Tak ada titik air mata yang menggenangi pelupuk matanya, hanya tatapan nanar yang mampu ia suguhkan sekarang. Sungguh, tak ada ekspresi yang bisa ia keluarkan sekalipun pusara itu adalah makam adiknya sendiri.

Ia usap berkali-kali pusara baru itu dengan sayang lalu mengecupnya lembut seolah-olah pusara itu adalah kening adiknya. Setelah itu ia beranjak pergi meninggalkan pusara itu sendirian dengan pusara-pusara yang lainnya.

Langkahnya sedikit terseok-seok terlihat tak tentu arah. Tapi nyatanya ia berhenti tepat di sebuah Rumah Sakit terbesar di kotanya, memandang penuh arti pada bangunan tersebut. Ah tidak, sebenarnya sepasang mata coklat gelapnya menatap sebuah jendela yang terletak tengah-tengah bangunan itu. Menghela nafas berat yang sedari tadi tertahan oleh senyum miris yang selalu ia perlihatkan kepada orang yang ia temui.

"_Kenapa hyung tidak memberitahu kalau sudah memiliki namjachingu?" tanya atau lebih tepatnya bentaknya seorang namja berkulit putih dengan rambut berambut keriting pendek. Tangannya menggebrak meja belajar hyungnya yang sibuk belajar untuk kuis kuliahnya esok._

"_Hyung kenapa diam saja? Jawab!" paksa namja itu merebut paksa buku catatan milik hyungnya. Namja bertubuh atletis itu yang mulai terusik menatap marah kepada namja didepannya namun tak memberikan efek bagi namja itu. Sudah terbiasa._

"_Wae? hyung menyukainya karena dia baik kepada hyung," jawab namja bertubuh atletis itu malas-malasan. Tangan kekarnya menarik buku yang digenggam namja itu dan membacanya kembali. Bertekad takkan memecah konsentrasinya hanya untuk pembicaraan tak pentingnya dengan namja didepannya atau bisa dibilang dongsaengnya ini._

"_Hyung tidak bisa memutuskan hal itu sendirian! Seharusnya Hyung..."_

"_Seharusnya hyung memberitahumu kalau ingin memiliki namjachingu, begitu maksudmu? Hyung juga memiliki kehidupan sendiri, Kyu hyun-ah. Kehidupan pribadi yang tak bisa kau usik, Arasseo?" seru namja itu langsung meninggalkan dongsaengnya yang menatap nanar padanya._

"_H-h-hyung... saranghae..." ucapnya lirih hampir tak terdengar. Aliran bening dari sepasang bola mata hitamnya melaju mengikuti gravitasi._

"H-hyung, wa-wae gurae?" tanya seorang namja yang terbaring lemah diatas bed putih. Tangan kanannya yang tertusuk infus merangkak naik keatas, berusaha menghapus tetesan bening yang lolos dari sepasang bola mata cokelat namjachingunya. Menatap bingung walau senyum tulus tersungging disana.

"Gwenchanayo, chagi. I'm fine," jawabnya dengan senyum canggung terpatri di bibir merah jokernya. Ibu jari namja itu turun ke bibir namja itu.

"Jangan tersenyum kalau tak ingin. Kau tampak lebih jelek daripada keledai kalau tersenyum begitu," ujar namja itu dengan senyum mengembang. Namja pemilik senyum joker terkekeh kecil sebelum akhirnya terinterupsi oleh kedatangan seorang dokter bersama perawatnya.

"Pagi, Siwon-ah. Kami ingin memeriksa kondisi Lee Hyuk Jae pasca operasi," pinta dokter itu dengan nada lembut. Seolah mengerti, namja itu-Siwon- segera keluar dari ruangan kecil itu dengan senyum kecil.

Blam.

Senyum itu mendadak hilang. Tubuhnya serasa hanya sekumpulan daging tak bertulang, merosot begitu saja. Tanpa ada yang menyangga. Kedua tangan kekarnya menutup wajah rupawannya yang kini menyuguhkan ekspresi sedih. Begitu menyebalkan, tapi ia tidak bisa menahannya. Sebuah kata meluncur begitu saja dari bibirnya.

"sagwayo," ucapnya tak jelas. Ia sudah sesenggukan, kepalanya terasa pening. Ia merasa menjadi manusia pembunuh.

"_Chagi? Kyuhyun-ah? Wae?" tanya Siwon terkaget-kaget melihat namjachingunya duduk berdua bersama namdongsaeng satu-satunya. Atmosfer yang terasa sangat menyesakkan walau tak ada sepatah kata yang keluar dari mulut mereka berdua._

"_Baiklah, karena kalian sudah datang disini aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu," buka Kyuhyun untuk menjawab pertanyaan hyungnya. Helaan nafas terdengar diikuti dengan sorot mata tajam penuh keyakinan._

"_Naega saranghaeyo, Siwon oppa!" seru Kyuhyun yakin. Hyuk jae menatap syok kepada namja didepannya sedangkan Siwon melotot marah._

_Plak!_

"_Kau lupa? Kita saudara!"_

"_Lantas? Apa salahnya jika aku menyukai hyung?"_

"_Tentu salah!"_

_Bruk._

"_Hyuk Jae!" _

"_Jangan pegang!" seru Siwon marah kepada Kyuhyun yang ingin menyentuh kulit pucat Hyuk Jae yang tergeletak pingsan._

_Kriiet..._

"_Hyung..." lirih Kyuhyun memasuki ruangan kecil bernuansa putih dengan bau obat yang menusuk hidung. Memualkan._

"_Kenapa kau datang kesini?" desis Siwon dengan nada bahaya, Kyuhyun menatap punggung besar itu dengan tatapan nanar. Hyungnya bahkan sudah bersikap begitu padanya. Apakah tindakannya tempo hari itu salah? Bukankah lebih baik begitu daripada ia menusuk dari belakang atau menyakiti dirinya sendiri? Ia tak salah, ya tak salah sama sekali. Tapi..._

"_Kau tahu Hyuk Jae memiliki penyakit sialan ini kan?" tanya Siwon masih dengan desisan, Kyuhyun hanya menunduk. Menutup air muka keruhnya. Cukup terluka. Bahkan lebih dari sebelumnya._

"_Mianhaeyo, jeongmal mianhaeyo hyung. A-aku hanya..."_

"_Hanya apa? Menyakitinya? Kau tahu dia adalah segalanya untukku!" seketika itu juga kristal bening lolos dari bola mata kelam Kyuhyun. Dia berjongkok disamping hyungnya._

"_H-hyung..." tangan lentiknya meraih tangan kekar hyungnya. Bergetar._

"_A-apa artiku bagi hyung?" tanya Kyuhyun diakhiri dengan senyum tipisnya. Siwon langsung teringat. Di dunia ini hanya Siwon-lah yang Kyuhyun punya, kenapa ia bisa tega mengatakan kalimat kejam seperti itu?_

"_Kyu..."_

"_Jawab hyung, jebal..." pinta Kyuhyun memelas. Tangannya yang sedang bebas membelai pelan punggung tangan hyungnya. Memberikan sensasi dingin yang begitu menyakitkan kepada si empu tangan kekar. Kini wajahnya menunduk, menikmati pemandangan tangan hyungnya._

"_Nae-naega..."_

"_dongsaeng hyung?" potong Kyuhyun masih membelai tangan hyungnya. Siwon tampak menelan ludah dengan susah payah._

"_N-ne..."_

"_Begitu ya? Tak bisa lebih ya?" tanya Kyuhyun dengan nada miris namun terselip tawa hambar yang membuat Siwon semakin merasa bersalah._

"_Mi.." seketika telunjuk Kyuhyun mengunci bibir Siwon. _

"_Ssst... arasseo. Jeongmal gomawo, hyung. Aku lega," lagi, Kyuhyun menyunggingkan senyum tulus tanpa ada rasa paksa didalamnya. Ia menoleh kesamping dan menatap Hyuk Jae yang terikat dengan macam-macam alat penyambung hidup jantungnya. Tangannya refleks beralih membelai tangan Hyuk Jae yang pucat._

"_Sagwayo, hyungie. Aku memang jahat, ya? Hehe, mulai hari ini aku akan menyetujui hyungie menjadi namjachingu hyungku. Pokoknya hyungie harus bertahan, aku tahu hyungie adalah orang yang kuat sejak pertemuan di cafe itu," ujar Kyuhyun masih dengan senyum tulusnya. _

"_Hyungie, aku harus pergi dulu," lanjut Kyuhyun berpamitan kepada Hyuk Jae. Ia bangkit dari tempat duduknya dan mulai berjalan keluar. Meninggalkan hyungnya yang menatap nanar punggungnya._

"_Good bye hyung!" lirihnya ketika dibalik pintu. Seulas senyum miris terbentuk diwajah putihnya._

Bolehkah aku menjadi detak jantung cinta hyung?

Bolehkah aku mengganti tempat istimewa itu?

Apa hyung tetap mencintaiku ?

Aku akui, aku egois...

"_Jantung Hyuk Jae-ah semakin melemah, kami takut dia tidak dapat tertolong,"_

"_Tapi donor jantung itu..."_

"_Semuanya terserah padamu, kalau kau setuju kami akan mengoperasinya sekarang juga,"_

"_Mwo? Dokter sudah dapat donor jantung?"_

"_Ne,"_

"_Gamsahabnikka, dokter!"_

"_Dokter! I-itu dongsaengku," tanya Siwon tak percaya, mendadak tenggorokkannya tercekat._

"_Benar."_

"_A-apa yang dokter lakukan pada dongsaengku?" tanya Siwon dengan nada bergetar. Dokter itu tersenyum tipis lalu menepuk bahunya._

"_Dialah pendonornya." Seketika, jantungnya terasa tertusuk seribu jarum. Perih._

Senja sore itu tampak cerah dan rupanya hal itu tak dilewatkan oleh pasangan namja yang duduk ditaman rumah sakit itu. Sang namja kurus menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu namja bertubuh atletis itu, menikmati angin sore yang menggelitik tengkuknya. Jantungnya berdegup kencang ketika menghirup aroma tubuh namja sebelahnya.

"Kau mencintainya juga kan, hyung?" tanya sang namja manis itu dengan senyumnya yang manis.

"Ha?" tanya Siwon tak mengerti, namun pandangannya masih lurus kedepan. Menikmati pemandangan taman rumah sakit yang tertimpa sinar oranye cerah.

"Dia bukan saudara kandungmu, kau tahu kebenarannya." seketika Siwon mengalihkan pandangannya ke namjachingunya yang masih tersenyum manis. Sekilas, Siwon melihat bayangan Kyuhyun dalam diri Hyuk Jae.

"..." tak ada jawaban dari Siwon. Dia tak mampu untuk menggetarkan pita suaranya. Ia dilema.

"Arra. Hyung hanya perlu memeluk aku dan hyung akan tahu jawabannya," perintah Hyuk Jae merentangkan kedua tangannya. Siwon tak bergerak sedikitpun. Kedua bola mata cokelat gelapnya mencoba menelisik kedua bola mata Hyuk Jae. Hatinya mencelos, hanya ada ketulusan disana.

"Apa yang hyung tunggu? Kajja!" seru Hyuk Jae tak sabar. Masih tak mendapatkan respon.

Grep!

Tiba-tiba Siwon memeluk Hyuk Jae lalu menitikkan air mata sedetik kemudian. Terus membasahi pipinya seiring dengan pelukannya yang semakin erat.

"K-K-Kyuhyun, na-nado saranghae~" senyum tersungging di bibir Hyuk Jae.

"Aku kembali hyung,"

.

/Fin/

.

#choi harin cuap"

Fict apa lagi nih? Kok angstnya rada fail (ato emang fail)? Kenapa diakhir ceritanya malah saya pengen bikin Kyuhyun jahat ya, gini maksudnya...

_grep, Hyuk Jae langsung memeluk Siwon. _

"_Jeongmal bogoshippo hyung~" ucap Hyuk Jae diakhiri seringai di bibirnya._

"_Hyuk jae yang kau cintai telah mati, aku yang menggantikan jantungnya." _

Tapi,, emmm gimana ya.. inikan FF angst kenapa jadi ada mysterynya, gak lucu dong,, :p

Akhir kata, Read and Comment please! Jebal! Gamsahabnikka!

*nunduk dalem-dalem*


End file.
